Cell Phone Quest
by FenixPhoenix
Summary: Vincent figured that the first step to ask Tifa out was to buy a cell phone. Little did he know how dangerous this was going to be. ::Vincent x Tifa:: Other characters: Cid, Barret, Yuffie and Reeve. Post Advent Children. R&R. Complete & edited.
1. The Favor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. I am just burrowing them.

**Summary: **What started as a favor ended up becoming a crazy quest to buy a cell phone. ::Vincent x Tifa:: Other characters: Cid, Barret, Yuffie and Reeve.

**Universe: **Post AC.

**Status: **Complete. Published 02-18-09 - Finished 03-05-09.

**Story's Key: **"Talking" –_Thinking – _'Emphasis' _"Emphasis" _– _*Song*_

**Author's notes: **A short story I had been meaning to write for quite a while. It will only have three chapters. I'm almost finished with the second one so you should expect a quick update. Please do not forget to **review**. ~Cheers!

**Word Count: **3,021.

**Last edited:** 12/28/2011.

* * *

"_Too much hope is the opposite of despair... An overpowering love may consume you in the end." _

_-Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII)-_

"**Cell phone Quest"**

By: FenixPhoenix

* * *

**Chapter 1: "The Favor"**

* * *

A cell phone. He had never thought about it before that day… The day he had helped Cloud rescue Marlene from Sephiroth's 'brothers', he had become aware of how useful such an item could become. Vincent remembered how Marlene had turned to him and asked him for his phone in order to talk to Tifa. He smiled inwardly at the memory.

Tifa Lockhart.

From all the possible people it had to be her, the one Marlene had wished to speak to. It had, thus, all began. The seed sowed a long time ago somewhere inside him took roots as her name came out of the child's lips. Inevitably, thoughts about the numerous possibilities a cell phone –if utilized correctly- could offer, made the tree of feelings grow with each passing second.

Shortly after that, he'd seen Tifa herself as Bahamut –summoned by Kadaj- wrecked the city of Edge. Thinking back upon it, Vincent had not even greeted her or asked if she was alright. Instead, he had simply externalized his sudden and lately engrossing desire.

"_Where can I buy a cell phone?"_

It had to be destiny!

Tifa had been the first he had seen -from among all the people there- when he had arrived to help. And though it could have been a mere coincidence or maybe even an unconscious choice to land near her, Vincent was not willing to discard the hand of destiny. Who was to state with unwavering resolution that a higher power did not have a hand in directing said event?

Sure. Perhaps this was his way of giving ground to something that seemed impossible -of believing that someone out there had dictated that he should not be alone. Maybe someone, more powerful than the demons that lurked inside him, actually wanted him to be happy -to renounce to his solitude and the numbness it produced… Whatever it was had pushed Vincent to make a choice that would, he believed, alter his life for better or for worst –he had yet to find out.

Hence, here he was, standing just outside her door, still wondering if it was a good idea to have come at all. Vincent Valentine closed his eyes as he tried to keep his sudden and unusual nervousness at bay. It had been long since he had felt such petty feelings lurking inside him.

Even before a fight, Vincent had never felt especially nervous. No. Instead, he had often juggled with anger, revenge, self-pity and even excitement. For a while he'd entertained the thought that maybe the range of his feelings had been reduced by Hojo when he had experimented with his body and, perhaps, his very soul.

Yet, whenever Tifa was around him something inside him changed. It was as though the broken pieces of his sentiments were fixed, allowing him to feel several intense things for her. And thought the change was refreshing and welcomed, it was also confusing and frightening.

The hard shell his lack of feelings provided crumbled whenever she spoke to him. So Vincent couldn't help but feel awfully vulnerable when in her presence. A feeling that had intensified to such a point that he had been left without a choice but to flee!

And yes. Vincent Valentine, expert-gunman, half-monster, dark-vampire, had once again chosen to run away from his feelings rather than to face them. It seemed to him that no matter how much regret he felt whenever he allowed his mind to wander through the paths of memory lane, to muse about what he could have done differently to save Lucrecia… he had not learned a thing.

But suppose he was not too late? Suppose he still had a chance to study and learn from his new feelings? Naturally, he would need her. He would need Tifa to ignite the feelings that were dormant whenever she was not around in order for him to learn to cope with them. Who knew, perhaps he would even get to like them…?

Vincent sighed profoundly, pushing that part of him that still wished to return to the solace of his dark forest. When his mind was clear of both fear and hope, he rapped his knuckles against the ominous door.

The sound was a reflection of his usual self. It was a composed, clear sound filled with confidence he was far from feeling. As he waited, however, he entertained several possibilities in order to quell the annoying sensation of self-consciousness and what he realized –not in the absence of surprise- was fear.

Maybe she was not home? Or maybe she was out working with Cloud? Where they still together? Or was the stupid man still searching for a way to bring back Aerith from the land of the dead?

His musings stopped when the door creaked opened to reveal her pale and lovely face. Her smile, he noted with mixed feelings, faltered for a second as she gazed at him in stupefied silence. Slowly, her brows rose to disclose her unbound surprise at finding him there.

"Vincent!"

The gunslinger was not too sure how to take her look. Was the surprise factor a good thing or a bad one? Had he perhaps interrupted something or had she simply been taken off guard? How was he, thus, expected to react to her one-word greeting?

Pushing all his troubles aside for now, Vincent settled for honest politeness. "Hello, Tifa," he greeted in his smooth, deep tone. It was a tone that –for some reason- made Yuffie squeal girlishly with excitement whenever she'd heard it.

"Holy, Vincent! It's really you!" her lips parted into a wide smile that made his heart skip a beat. Even with a mere look, she managed to make him feel things he had thought forgotten.

Before his reflexes could kick in, Tifa had trapped him in tight hug that made him feel both thrilled and awkward. After some initial hesitation, his arms –as though they had developed a will of their own- clasped on her lower back until, before his mind could comprehend it, he was hugging her back as gently as he used to hug Lucrecia once upon a time.

"It's been so long," she said when she finally broke the hug. To his increasing surprise, he found himself missing the closeness they had shared mere seconds ago.

"I concur," he allowed as he studied her attentively. He realized, as he took in every detail of her beautiful face, that he had really missed her. A lot.

"So… do not get me wrong, Vincent, I am thrilled to see you. But what brings you here?" she breached, gesturing for him to step inside.

Vincent followed her to the kitchen, glancing around the house in search for any other sign of life. "Where is Marlene?" he questioned upon noticing how quiet the residence was.

"Oh, Barret came for her a week ago. He also took Denzel with him. He said he was taking them to Golden Saucer," she explained as she poured recently made lemonade on two glasses and handed him one.

"I see," he sipped at his drink. It was delicious. Just in between that fine line that divided bitterness from sweetness. "What about Cloud?"

He turned to look at her when she remained quiet. She was sitting before him, her eyes lost on the contents of her glass. So then Cloud was still hoping for Aerith to come back? The bastard…

"He's an idiot," he voiced it before he could stop himself and to his surprise he heard her chuckle.

"It's fine," she sighed. She flashed him a smile that would easily light up even the gloomiest of rooms. "I always knew we would end up being friends. It just took me a while to accept it. But… I'm fine now."

He nodded curtly, mentally writing a note not to touch upon the subject again. And though he maintained his face stripped from any giveaway expression, Vincent was actually happy to learn this. For him, this meant that Tifa was available. A thing which he did not minded at all…

"Tifa, I did come to visit you… but I am also here because I need to ask a favor from you," he said, straight to the point.

Curiousness, and even something that resembled excitement, came to fill her eyes. At his pause, she titled her head slightly to one side. It was something she did whenever she could not figure out something.

"I will be delighted to help," she said, inviting him to continue with a smile.

He nodded, entwining his fingers. He kept his face solemn and leaned on the table to address the issue that had brought him here. She leaned forward as well, her face a mirror of his as she waited.

"I want to get a cell phone."

There was an odd pause after that and then… her laughter rang throughout the house. Again, Vincent couldn't help but marvel at the sound. It was beautiful. The feelings he'd thought Hojo had eradicated from his heart made their presence known. He felt lighter and even happy whenever he heard that soothing sound. He absently wondered if she knew the healing attributes she possessed.

"When you're done making fun of my request, would you let me know your answer?" he kept his voice polite, but he allowed her to see the smirk that has settled on his lips. Although, he was sure that a glint of amusement also showed in his blood-red eyes. For yes, he too was enjoying himself.

Tifa still had a smile on her lips when she finished laughing. A blush was covering her cheeks as she stared back at him with undisclosed pleasure. "You're serious?" she said, as though to make sure.

He nodded, "Marlene explained to me some of the advantages of having a cell phone. After careful consideration, I figured it wouldn't harm me to get one. It is about time I made myself more," he paused, struggling for a word, "…available."

Tifa Lockhart nodded in acceptance and stood up. "I will be honored to guide you into the age of technology," she said with exaggerated solemnity. Putting on a jacket and taking her purse, she strolled towards the door. "Well? Let's go!"

Vincent smiled and followed suit. They were just about to step outside when she stopped mid-step. She bit down on her lip as she considered something that had to do with him. For why else would her eye be trained on him so intently? Vincent struggled to keep his increasing nervousness from showing. With a low hum, Tifa closed the door and turned to stare at him some more. A little unsure, he raised a perfect eyebrow in silent inquiry, hoping she was not regretting her decision.

"Perhaps you should lose the cape," she finally suggested. She must have sensed his reluctance for she added, "Unless you want us to become the center of attention…?"

Vincent winced inwardly at the words. Granted, he didn't want to be the center of attention but… Damn it! What else was he to do? She was right of course, she usually was.

He sighed. Not bothering to hide his distress, he undid the buttons of his collar. In seconds he stripped himself of his crimson shelter. While he was at it, he also pulled off the red bandana that had been holding his bangs in place. He inspected what was left of his getup, hating the fact that the dark color of his clothes made the gold of his claw stand out even more. To add to his concerns, he knew that the long sleeve shirt he wore would be weak defense against the crisp weather.

_Serves me right for not purchasing civilians' clothes_, he reprimanded gloomily as Tifa unceremoniously took the cape from his arms and hanged it in the nearby closet.

As if having read his thoughts, she took out a dark brown, leather jacket and offered it to him. Vincent accepted it gladly and pulled it on. His eyebrows rose. It was a perfect fit.

"Cloud's?" he blurted as they stepped out. He was about to lecture himself again for the slip but something distracted him. Tifa was holding two scarves. One was light brown matching her jacket while the other one was black.

Tifa smiled at him, silently assuring him that it was alright to speak of Cloud. Next, she shook her head as, without hesitation, she wrapped the black scarf around his neck. It was an odd action that nevertheless made him feel good.

She inspected him critically before confiding, "I bought the jacket some time ago but I never gave it to him." She shrugged and smiled, "It's a good thing, since it looks much better on you. You should keep it, Vincent."

Vincent could not hide his surprise. How was she able to make giving a gift sound as though it was a normal, everyday event? Not knowing how to react, he settled by answering with a polite thank you which Tifa was quick to brush aside with a wave of her hand.

"Come on," she said, looping her arm with his so naturally that –if he didn't know better- he would have sworn they were already dating for some time. It was perhaps that natural way of doing the most amazing of things that had sparked his interest to begin with.

Five blocks later, they arrived at a huge store that sold cell phones and other related (and highly complicated-looking) equipment. To Vincent's dismay, just as they were about to enter the store, they were met by a loud group filled with many –far too many familiar faces.

How very annoying…

"Yo! Whatcha doin' 'ere?" Barret's dark eyes switched from Tifa to Vincent and back again. He brushed his eyes, probably wondering if he was dreaming. "Tis' amazin'! It really _is_ you, Vincent!" The man's lips cracked into a toothy smile and he wrapped an arm around Vincent's neck. Thankfully, the arm was not the one with the gun attached to it. "Man, I have'nt seen you since dat damn Sephiroth's reunion!"

"Stop fu%*in' exaggeratin'!" Cid complained, his blue eyes studying him from head to feet. He was probably trying to decipher why he didn't look as he normally did. "It hasn't been that fu%*in' long anyways! How long's it been, eh, Tif?"

Tifa smiled as the pilot draped a caring arm around her and squeezed her shoulder with affection. Vincent felt, for a second, a prang of something which he could only identify as jealousy before he shut his feelings inside a box and locked them up. Hopefully, the only thing they would be able to see would be his usual, cold stares.

"It 'has' been long, Cid. Almost half a year," she corrected, patting Cid's back before she moved to hug Yuffie.

The ninja, who had been pouting when she had seen them, returned to her usual self when Tifa had opened her arms and offered an embrace. Yuffie had happily complied. Vincent smiled inwardly. He knew how tempting Tifa's embraces could be.

"It is indeed good to see you," Reeve stood forward and offered his hand politely. Vincent took it. For some reason he didn't dislike him at all, even when knowing he was never around when fighting was concerned.

"I see you are not wearing your suit today," Vincent remarked with only a slight trace of amusement.

Reeve smiled, "Likewise."

Cid's eyebrows rose and the cigarette between his lips almost fell off, "Ah! So that's what's fu&%in' different! Where'd you buy the jacket, eh?"

Tifa cleared her throat and a slight blush began to taint her cheeks. Turning to Barret she addressed him. "So where are the children?" Her eyes scanned the terrain around them as she spoke, almost as if she expected them to jump out of their hiding place.

"Oh! We left 'em with Shera," he responded quirking an eyebrow when Vincent rudly shrugged his heavy arm from around his shoulders. How would the man like it if Vincent were to drape his claw around his neck?

"Yes, yes, the children are fine," Yuffie stepped forward so that every eye was on her. "But most importantly," her eyes became slits, "what are you two doing here? Are you on a-"

Vincent closed his eyes fighting the urge to let Chaos deal with the nosy, little brat. The questions he dreaded had finally been asked and now… Now, he was very sure his evening of relaxation would be over.

"Oh… well…," Tifa cleared her throat, interrupting Yuffie before she could finish her sentence. Vincent noticed with interest the way her fingers were fidgeting with the zipper of her jacket as she continued, "Vincent asked me if I could help him buy a cell phone-"

And with that, all hell broke loose…

"Ah! Then allow me to offer my services," Reeve said taking out his own cell phone, as if to emphasize his point, "I am proud to declare I am the perfect guide to show you the best in-"

"Shut it, old man!" Yuffie growled as she pushed Reeve aside and -much to Vincent's irritation- pulled him by the arm into the store. He heard the rest of the group trailing behind, muttering curses and bragging loudly about how they would be of better help.

Vincent sighed profoundly.

No. This was not going the way he had expected it…

**To be continued…**


	2. The Choices

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. I am just burrowing them.

**Word Count: **3,544.

**Last edited:** 12/28/2011.

* * *

"_Words aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel." _

_-Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII)-_

"**Cell Phone Quest"**

By: FenixPhoenix

* * *

**Chapter 2: "The Choices"**

* * *

When Yuffie stopped pulling him around, Vincent found himself standing before a case containing vivid-colored, childish-looking cell phones models. Mildly graveled, he noticed that the rest of the party was so busy fighting among themselves, that none was coming to aid him in disengaging himself from the hyperactive girl.

"Look at this!" she said with awe and gleaming eyes. Vincent soon discovered that Yuffie was so engrossed, that she unknowingly kept leaning forward until her nose collided painfully with the glass. If it hurt her, she said nothing as she continued unperturbed, "They are beautiful, aren't they?"

Vincent quirked an eyebrow when he saw tearful eyes turning to him. He idly wondered if the tears came from the pain on her nose or from her emotional breakdown. He seriously hoped it was the first…

When Yuffie continued to stare at him expectantly, Vincent realized that the question had not been rhetorical. But, did she honestly expect him to answer such a tremendously stupid question? No. The things shown behind the glass were 'hideous'…

"Oh! They left you speechless, didn't they?" She nodded solemnly after the pause had stretched too long. "That happened to me the first time, too. But if that amazed you, wait until you see…"

Yuffie paused dramatically as she searched for something in her purse. Her lips parted when she procured a bright pink cell phone with –to his increasing despair- a chibi figure of himself hanging from one corner.

He did not even wish to ask where she'd gotten it.

"…Ta-tan! My beautiful cell phone! Isn't it prettyyyyy!" She beamed, caressing the object with unhealthy longing, "And…It _glitters_!"

The girl squealed delightedly and jumped up and down around the place for a couple of minutes. Then, she stopped abruptly and dangled the cell phone right before his eyes -her fingers clutching his chibi self fiercely.

Hard as he tried to ignore the item, he couldn't when it was placed so very near his line of vision. It was then he noticed something quite odd. Vincent frowned as he inspected the object closely. Indeed, her cell phone was… glittering?

"Yuffie… you didn't…," his hand shot towards his face as he realized what she had used to bedazzle her cell phone. Apparently, the retarded ninja had broken several materias –even some red summoning ones- and had glued them in flowery patters into every available space of her phone.

"Materias! I used the ones I had repeated," she explained way too cheerfully. It almost physically hurt his eyes to see what had become of the precious stones.

"…A summoning one?" he pointed out, wondering what poor guardian soul had been lost.

Yuffie scowled as she looked at the red pieces; displeasure burning hotly in her eyes.

"Ifrit wouldn't come to me anymore…" She mumbled before shaking her head as though casting away whatever memory had crawled into her mind. "Anyways…! You want one like mine, don't ya? Never worry, my dear vampire. I will bedazzle yours with the same patience and love I did mine!"

To Vincent's relief Cid came just in time to save him. Pushing the ninja aside unceremoniously, he took Vincent's arm and pulled him away from the glass case.

"You stupid or something'?" he growled at Yuffie as the girl tried to regain her feet. "Why'd he want such a goddamn piece of crap like that one! Bedazzling my ass! You ain't honestly expectin' Vincent to glitter all over the fu&*in' place, are you?"

Yuffie's eyes suddenly lit up. Her angry pout was swiftly replaced by a dreamy smile that made chills run down Vincent's spine.

And as he followed Cid, he heard Yuffie mumbling, "A glittering vamp…"

That was his cue to press his pace in hopes that he would never _ever_ find out what the wretched little monster was thinking. Vincent would rather kill himself than have her bedazzle him or any of his stuff. The mere idea of his 'death penalty' being bedazzled made him wince with pain.

And a '_glittering'_ Vincent? What a perturbing idea! He would sooner allow his soul to be consumed by the monsters dwelling inside him than to end up glittering all over the damn place…

**-o0o-**

Seconds afterwards, Vincent found himself facing a glass case full of more complex cell phone models. Cid was standing beside the case as though he was the host of some show. He cleared his throat before taking out his cell phone and presenting it to Vincent. It was the same model that was being exposed behind the glass.

"'Tis your best fu&%in' choice, plain and simple," he announced proudly signaling Vincent to stand beside him so that he too could see the screen.

Physically, the cell phone seemed pretty straight forward, but when Cid began browsing through the options available, Vincent's head began to throb. Colors, letters and images began to swarm rapidly in the screen before his mind could register them. Cid's index finger expertly touched the buttons on the screen with blurry movements.

"See all you can fu&*in' do with this!" his eyes were gleaming with far too much excitement. "'Tis baby 'ere can hold an outrageous amount of data! Look, I've the Highwind's blue-prints in 'ere too!"

A picture of the skeleton of the airship that was Cid's pride and joy appeared on the screen. Vincent couldn't help but seriously wonder if Cid loved his cell phone more than he did his ship.

There was a slight pause of both words and movements. Valentine frowned when he realized that the pilot was looking expectantly at him. Perhaps he wished to know if he liked the model? Well… how was he supposed to like it when he couldn't even begin to comprehend how it worked?

Still, he nodded curtly in a solemn fashion. That seemed to be enough.

Shrugging once, the pilot continued, "Plus, 'tis beauty can hold hundreds of fu&*in' songs…"

Suddenly, music began to invade the air around them. The phantom orchestra began playing a very familiar melody. A melody that always brought bad news…

_*Noli manere, manare in memoria _

_Noli manere, manare in memoria _

_Sephiroth, Sephiroth…*_

Before Vincent knew it, he had switched to a fighting stance following raw instinct. His hand moved in a blur and, in seconds, he was clutching a small pistol he had brought along, just in case they were attacked. Around him he saw his companions likewise scanning their surroundings for the only figure who could cause music to be heard whenever he appeared.

And the music continued…

_*Saevam iram, iram et dolorem _

_Saevam iram, iram et dolorem* _

He heard the sound of Barret readying his machine gun and pointing it at the source of the accursed sound. And it was then they noticed where the music was coming from…

_* Sephiroth, Sephiroth*_

"Sephiroth... Sephiroth," Cid sang along cheerfully. Oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at him with murder in their eyes and that Vincent and Barret had their barrels pointing at him. "Oh, man! 'Tis a fu&%in' awesome audio, ain't that right?"

"Cid!"

Vincent cracked his neck to release the accumulated stress and promptly put his weapon away just as soon as he heard Tifa's voice snapping at the old man.

"What?" Cid shot back irritated, probably at being so rudely interrupted. It was then he noticed how tense everyone was. The pilot shifted his weight from one foot to the other and smiled almost sheepishly at the gathering crowd. A slight blush tainted his cheeks as he found himself being the center of a lot of un-wanted attention. "Well the song's pretty damn catchy, ain'it?"

"Turn it off, Cid!" Tifa scolded, apologizing with her eyes to the people nearby who were backing away from the suddenly armed group, "Holy! You scared the ghosts out of us!"

Cid did as told –though reluctantly. Apparently, he regarded what had happened as an exaggeration from the group. However, around ten seconds later his confident smile returned when his eyes switched to Vincent.

"Anyhow, that's not'll this can fu&*in' do," Cid declared, suddenly shoving an oblivious Tifa into Vincent Valentine's arms.

Vincent's eyes widened in complete and utter shock at the action and his -even stranger- reaction. He turned to look wonderingly at the woman who was secured on his arms (again they seemed to have move on their own accord) only to notice that her expression was of equal stupefaction.

"Say cheese!" they heard Cid ordering cheerfully.

Vincent's attention switched back to the pilot only to be blinded by a flashing light that came out of the device. He growled as a dark spot assailed his eyes, barring his view. Was the damn thing some sort of weapon! It could certainly come in useful whenever they wanted to blind someone!

"Now is the time," Vincent began coldly, his blood-eyes burning, "when you explain to me what just occurred."

Cid's smile widened as he handed his phone for Valentine to inspect. He did so feeling –to his further surprise- Tifa peeping at the screen from beside him. There, staring back at them, was an image of him holding Tifa. Their faces showed the confusion and shock they experienced not long ago and yet… the image was… _pleasing_ to the eye.

"Awww, you actually took a good picture, Cid," Tifa remarked –already forgetting her irritation- as she took the phone away from Vincent and handed it back to the pilot. "Could you send it to me, please?"

Cid smirked as though the fact that the picture had come out well was all due to the power of his phone and the expert skill of his eye. But Vincent could tell it had more to do with dumb luck and the fact that he wanted to push the attention away from him.

"'Course, lass," he said, "Jus' turn on your damn blue tooth."

Vincent quirked an eyebrow and echoed, "Blue tooth?"

The ex-Turk was at a complete loss as in his mind flashed the image of a blue-shade, horn-like tooth (similar to Nanaki's). How could a tooth possibly help in the exchange of an image? Or was it a magical blue tooth of some sort which…?

**-o0o-**

Vincent sighed profoundly feeling the accumulated stress of the day throbbing in his head. He slowly began to massage his temples with one hand as he tried –in vain- to relax. It was then he noticed, from the corner of his eyes, someone coming towards him.

"Ah, blue tooth is just the name of a program that allows one phone to connect with the other without recurring to the usage of cables," Reeve explained as he approached him.

"I see," Vincent replied drily, wondering where the man had been when they thought Sephiroth had come to strike again. Vincent was sure he had not seen him around… The man had most probably been cowering behind some desk.

"Well, to tell you the truth," Reeve's voice lowered into a whisper of conspiracy, "Cid's phone is good for simple-minded individuals. However mine is…" he took a black phone out of his pocket.

Vincent noticed with concern how the man handed the object almost with veneration. It was smaller than Cid's but at the same time thicker. He silently wondered if it was just as dangerous…

"This is…," Reeve struggled for words, "This here is the 'death penalty' of cell phones."

Vincent raised his eyebrows not knowing whether he should feel interested, amazed or plainly scared. Could the phone be as dangerous as his weapon? He eyed the small object curiously, trying to figure out –merely by looking at it- how much it could possibly differ from Cid's –or even Yuffie's models.

To Vincent's annoyance, he watched as Reeve –like Cid before him- began to browse through infinite programs and options while explaining what they were for in what he believed were 'simple' terms. He showed him dictionaries that could automatically translate, games, music, data files and even maps.

Not only that, but the cell phone did not even have buttons like Yuffie's model. Nor was Reeve pressing the screen like Cid had. Instead, the object responded to orders enounced by Reeve with an electronic voice.

Vincent grimly wondered if the thing had a will of its own! If it had… then it was obviously a dangerous thing that should be destroyed at all costs!

Of course, the majority of Reeve's explanation made absolutely no sense to him. Vincent was about to suggest that Reeve should look up the word 'simple' in his electronic dictionary before something distracted him.

"And guess what!... This cell phone has a GPS included!"

Vincent's frown deepened, "GPS…?"

"Ah, right," Reeve looked apologetic. He had probably forgotten who he had been addressing, "A GPS stands for 'Global Positioning System'. It is a radio navigation system that allows land, sea and airborne users to determine their exact location, velocity and time every hour of day, in all weather conditions, anywhere in the world."

The gunslinger sighed feeling his headache accentuating by the odd explanation. He just wanted a cell phone to be able to call Tifa! He didn't want a blinding device that could capture an image. Nor did he wish music to come out of the object. He certainly-

_Wait a second… did he just said 'positioning system'…?_ a voice inside his head asked him with the beginning of cold terror.

"Reeve… You mean to say that anyone would be able to track me down through my cell phone if I were to buy that model?" he asked unsure, not even wishing to touch the black, evil thing anymore.

Reeve nodded cheerfully, "Exactly! It's that great! This way we can always come visit!"

That's it!

That bloody cell phone was out of the question! Even if it was fine if the rest of the team were to visit him, suppose Yuffie learned how to track him down using that GPS system!

No. The consequences were too painful to even consider. His sanity would surely perish alongside his wish of living. To have his solitude and peace broken by the irritable ninja every time she felt _bored_? No. Vincent was not willing to take the chance. Even his courage had its limits…

And just when Valentine was beginning to regret his decision of wanting a cell phone –especially after noticing how complicated, and _dangerous_ they were, Barret drew him with tremendous force away from Reeve.

**-o0o-**

"Stupid Reeve," he heard Barret rumbling as he was pulled into the center of the room where, to his confusion, there were no cases displaying cell phones nearby. "You should'ave seen the look on your face! You looked s'lost, man!"

Vincent quirked an eyebrow at him. He felt at a complete loss as to what Barret was expecting him to say or do. At the same time, Valentine couldn't help but brace himself for what was to come.

What would old, loud Barret show him now?

"Vincent, you know dat you and I'ave similar tastes," Barret explained dislodging a brick-sized, silver phone from where it had been hanging by his belt.

Vincent's eyebrows met in an uncertain frown. Apart from both of them having a weapon in one hand (his claw and Barret's machinegun), what else could they possibly have in common?

Vincent was quiet and reserved, whereas Barret was loud and chatty! Vincent liked cold, empty and dark places, whereas Barret liked hot, open places filled with people. The gunslinger would have probably gone on and on thinking about their differences but something broke him from his musings.

What the heck was that odd thing in his hand, anyways?

"'Tis here's wat you need!" Barrent proclaimed proudly showing him his phone.

Not having another choice, Vincent inspected the object hesitantly. He took the brick-sized piece of ancient technology and realized the thing was actually heavy! A thing that made him wonder what it had inside…

Certainly, the object seemed like a phone in the fact that it had a receiver. However, the lack of other certain necessities did not go unnoticed. This phone –contrary to the rest he'd seen so far- had an antenna sticking out from one corner, but it did not have numbers or even buttons! Yes. The phone had a screen where he guessed numbers appeared, but it was only a thin strip of screen! There was no way the screen could have buttons as Cid's phone had.

Could it be that this phone, like Reeve's, was voice-commanded? Or was there a secret within it that had to do with the size of the alien object?

"So… how do you call someone?" Vincent asked when Barret had remained quiet for way too long.

"Huh?" Barret's brow furrowed, "I told'ya 'tis ain't dat complicated!"

"I do not follow."

"Whatcha mean?" Barret scratched his chin for a second before his eyes became slits, "Stop complicatin' everythin', Vincent!"

Vincent sighed inwardly. He took a moment to quell his impatience before guessing, "Are you implying that you can't call anyone with this phone?"

Barret smiled oafishly, "Of course! Dat's the beauty of it!"

The man winked at Vincent, while the gunslinger simply stared at him in openly. Naturally, the unbelief that Vincent expressed was not that of 'awe' but of complete and utter surprise at the _idiocy_ of the presented notion! Why would he want to have a phone that he would not be able to use to begin with? What was the purpose of such an item, then?

"Please explain," Vincent voiced calmly, his face stripped of all emotion.

Barret still grinning –he had probably misinterpreted Vincent's look- nodded eagerly.

"Dis phone ain't complicated," he insisted. "You don't call anyone. Instead, 'they' call you! So, you see… 'tis perfect for ya, Vincent!"

Vincent frowned with something between incredulity and curiousness. Why would Barret believe this phone was perfect for him? And realizing that the only way to find that out was to ask, he did.

"Let me see if I get this straight," he began, crossing his arms. "This phone -that can neither save contacts nor can be used to dial numbers- is perfect for me?"

Barret nodded, "Ain't it!"

"Why?"

Barret frowned, "Whatcha mean why?"

Before Vincent could move away, the man had wrapped a heavy arm around his neck.

"You're Vincent, man! Who the hell're yo' gonna call, anyways?" Barret concluded cheerfully, complete oblivious to Vincent's sudden and unusual scowl.

Naturally, if Vincent was looking to purchase a cell phone it was because he intended to _use_ it! This man was simply… _ridiculous_.

**-o0o-**

Just then, the rest of the team joined them. As soon as they saw Barret's phone a heated discussion began regarding –funnily enough- Vincent's taste and who knew what he needed the most.

Vincent began to feel his headache intensifying by the second as the people around him tried to gain his attention by calling to him loudly. Suddenly, he felt a hand clasping his upper, right arm and he immediately knew to whom it belonged. Only one person could send jolts of electricity with one simple touch.

He turned to Tifa with eyes that screamed a plea to be saved and read in her dark wine orbs concern, amusement and empathy all mixed together. She leaned towards him, standing on tiptoes and placed her lips very near his ear.

"Do you trust me?" she asked in a barely audible whisper.

It was not difficult for him to guess what Tifa had asked with that question. So, knowing that there was no one he could trust more than her, he nodded curtly and handed her his wallet without hesitation.

Tifa smiled again, nodded once and –without anyone noticing- slipped out of the small crowd. He followed her with his eyes for a while before he felt Yuffie clinging to his arm as she yelled at Cid that she knew him far better than he did. The old man threw his cigarette her way with impatience.

Vincent, for his part, scowled at the girl and shrugged her away only to feel –to his increasing annoyance- Barret's arm around his neck. The gunslinger closed his eyes trying to control the demon inside him that wished to break free and wreck havoc on the bloody store. Chaos was never able to hide from the feeling of discomfort or, in this case, impatience Vincent felt.

Around five minutes later he felt –more than saw- Tifa lingering somewhere behind him. He spun around to face her. Once his attention was on her, she pointed at the bag she had. He nodded once and before anyone could stop him –before anyone knew what had happened, he swoop a surprised Tifa off her feet and glided out the store with almost god-like speed.

**To be Continued…**


	3. The Call

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. I am just burrowing them.

**Word Count: **2,764.

**Last edited:** 12/28/2011.

* * *

"_I was frozen in time, but I feel as if my time is just beginning." _

_-Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII)-_

"**Cell phone Quest"**

By: FenixPhoenix

* * *

**Chapter 3: "The Call"**

* * *

Tough he knew there was no way the group could catch them, Vincent kept gliding -with that incredible speed Hojo's experiments had provided him- for more than ten minutes. To his hidden delight, he heard Tifa giggling as he carried her, bride style, away from the mismatched group of ex-avalanche members.

When at last he halted, he spared a glance in the direction where he knew the store stood, lost in the distance. He tilted his head slightly to one side, willing his keen ears to pick up the sound of their companions' footsteps. But they weren't there. They had not followed. Perhaps they hadn't even tried.

With mixed feelings, he put Tifa down. Part of him was reluctant to let go of the woman and the sense of warmth her closeness produced. The other part, that which found a sense of comfort in his solitude, was utterly relieved.

It was, after all, hard to get over the idea that the best way not to get emotionally hurt was not to get emotionally _involved_ with anyone in the first place. Even now, the ghosts of his past could do little more to increase his pains. Pains that, he realized, had somewhat dimmed as time passed by. The same pains that he sometimes forgot altogether when Tifa was near.

It was refreshing.

"That was fun," she said when his attention had returned to her.

He smirked in self-satisfaction when he noticed the flush that was painting her cheeks in combination with the smile that showed even in her gleaming eyes. The fact that he had produced feelings in another person that were positive made him cling to the moment fiercely. He trapped her face in a frozen mental image which he immediately stored; hidden from even the prying looks of the demons inside him.

"Hmph…Which part?" he asked with a smirk as he followed her lead and sat on a nearby bench. The park where Vincent had chosen to stop was almost deserted and part of him wondered if he had searched, unconsciously, for such a place.

Tifa chuckled softly, "The part where you scooped me in your arms and ran for dear life."

"…" he stayed silent as he processed this. Did it mean that she too _enjoyed_ his company? But did she enjoy it in the same way Vincent did? Or was he just a friend to her, unable to inspire the feelings a certain blond swordsman had once ignited in her heart…?

He watched with interest and confusion as she suddenly shifted with awkwardness as the silence stretched. The blush on her cheeks intensified as she switched her gaze from his eyes to the things inside the white bag.

Vincent frowned at the change in behavior and quickly began probing his brain, searching for the reason that could have caused it. Then, a possible reason for the mild tension created between them came to mind.

He knew Tifa, unlike him, disliked a soundless atmosphere and perhaps she had taken his silence as an indication that she should never speak of the episode again. Suppose she believed the action -the human contact they had shared had made him uncomfortable? And granted, part of him did felt uncomfortable at her touch –or at any touch from any person out there. However, that did not mean he didn't like it –crave it even… Vincent was even willing to try to get past that fright of the unknown, but only for her.

"I…," she bit her lower lip, her eyes still peeping inside the bag.

He supposed she was trying to find a way to break the silence, so he decided to help. "Perhaps we should do it again," he spoke calmly, pronouncing each word with the confidence he had always managed to project but which, sometimes –like this one- he did not quite feel.

He felt her eyes upon him in an instant. Through his peripheral view, he saw Tifa open her mouth and then close it again. He turned to her. He could read the surprise his words had cause in every line of her porcelain face. Yet, underneath that, he could swear he saw something else lingering in her eyes.

But what was it? Was it, perchance, hope? Or was that hope simply a ghost of his own wish being mirrored in her eyes?

He turned to gaze at the horizon before him without seeing it at all. His restless mind rapidly came up with images of them together and flashed them below his eyelids with ruthless force. The images of the possible future with Tifa were both sweet and painful. Sweet because they could come true and painful because they could be shattered before they were given a chance to solidify.

But he was willing to take the risk. Unlike Cloud, Vincent was willing to put it all on the line –his heart, his body, his soul, his pride, his dreams and his hopes—for her. He would give her everything he possessed. He would even lose himself in her… if only she would let him…

Despite trying to maintain his face a frozen mask that would give away nothing of the turmoil inside him, Vincent couldn't help the smirk that quirked a corner of his lips as he spoke, "Of course, next time I could do without the 'running for my dear life' part."

"…Next time?"

There. The smile was back on her face; her cheeks blushed as she gazed at him. And though her tone had been teasing, he could see a spark of uncertainty and something else –was it really a silent wish of hope that lingered there?

"…Unless you rather not repeat th-"

"I would like a next time," she said quickly, cutting him off and blushing deeply as she did.

He gave her a lopsided smile of his own –which was not that different from his smirk- and nodded, "I wouldn't mind a next time as well."

"You'll need your cell phone for that, though," she said taking a box out of the bag and placing it on her lap. "That way you can call me to… you know… hang out… if you want that is…"

"Naturally," he replied watching as she carefully began taking numerous parts out of the box. A huge smile graced her features as –with expert fingers- she began assembling his cell phone which, he noted, was like hers only red in color.

When she placed the battery in the slot behind the item she said, "I asked the manager to charge the battery for me. It should be working for around an hour or so before the battery dies." At Vincent's inquiring look she proceeded to explain, "He didn't get to charge it that much."

Vincent nodded in understanding and watched as she flipped the phone open and pressed the only red button there. The screen flashed with an image that looked like…

"Cait Sith?" he asked with eyebrows arched as the image disappeared and small icons appeared in the screen on its stead.

"Ah, yes," Tifa turned to him, "Perhaps you did not notice, but when I was buying your cell phone Reeve approached us. He made a contract with his company for you. This way you'll be able to use your phone right away." She bit her lower lips for a second before adding, "By the way, since I didn't have your address I gave the clerk mine for him to send your bill. It will be sent the first of every month. And… you know… I could call you and you could just pick it up at my house… or I can take it over to your house…"

"Thank you, Tifa. I can pick it up," he replied adding a smile when he noted she wasn't sure whether his answer was polite or just cold. The smile seemed to help.

"Okay," her gaze turned back to the phone, "I'll just personalize it for you."

His gaze kept moving back and forth between her lovely face and his new acquisition. He watched as she input the date, the hour and even his name so that the first message whenever he would turn on his phone would be 'Good day, Vincent Valentine'.

Vincent then noticed as she opened his contact list and began filling in her information. She added her full name, her birthday, her phone number, her cell number and even her address.

"I'm making a shortcut to my contact," she explained and when she finished she elaborated, "This way you'll just have to dial one and then press send –the green button- and you'll be calling my cell."

Finally, he watched as she accessed the 'bluetooth' program and turned the thing on. Whipping out her cell and flipping it open she did the same. Then, after the phones were connected, she sent Cid's image to his phone.

Putting her cell away, she took his –which she had left sitting on her lap- and placed the photo of them together as the background image on the main screen. That was his favorite detail.

"It's a nice picture," she said, blushing as she handed him back his phone. "Of course you can change it if you want… I'm sure there are other pictures you can put there…"

Vincent was surprised by how little credit she gave herself. He was sure that she was feeling very self-conscious and oh, how he wished he could put her at ease. But how could he do that without appearing too forward and pushing her away?

"It pleases me," he said and when she turned inquiring eyes towards him, he explained, "The photo. It pleases me."

She smiled widely and her eyes moved towards her hands. Her fingers were again fidgeting with the zipper of her jacket. It was a nervous gesture and he fought the urge to just trap her pianist hands with his.

"Just… call me, okay?" she was still not looking at him but he could hear something odd in her voice. It almost sounded like a plea. "I mean, don't just save my number and never use it. We could… you know… get a drink or a coffee or go to the movies. Or even just…," her eyes locked with his, "hang out."

He nodded, "I shall."

Then silence.

He saw her bit her lower lip before she rose. "Before I forget," she said taking his wallet out of the pocket of her jacket, "I believe this is yours."

He stood up, took it back and placed it in the back pocket of his pants.

"Thank you," he said.

Then silence again.

"Well… I guess I'll just wait for your call then," she smiled, but he could see she was disappointed.

As much as he wanted to just ask her out right then and there, he didn't.

"Bye, Vincent," she said as she spun around and began walking away, not even waiting for him to say something else. It hurt him more than he had expected when he had seen that flash of pain in her eyes, just before she had turn her back to him.

Still, he waited.

Vincent Valentine stood unanimated looking at her retreating form until she was a block away and just about to turn a corner. Only then did he flipped opened his phone. Calmly dialed one and pressed send.

He watched as Tifa whipped her phone out and flipped it open. She stopped when, he guessed, she realized who was calling. He hadn't known if she had saved his contact but when he saw her look back, he knew she had. Even from afar, he could picture the frown in her brow. She tilted her face in silent inquiry. In answer, he raised the phone to his ear and she did the same.

"Vincent?"

The corner of his lips quirked at her tone. It was curious, bewildered and amused at the same time.

"Would you like to go get a drink with me?" he asked, straight to the point.

He heard her laughter ringing through the phone as she shook her head slightly in what he guessed was unbelief. The melodic sound erased the pain he had felt when he had thought he'd hurt her. She began walking towards him as he strolled her way, still holding their phones to their ears. He waited until they had closed the distance to end the call. They put the phones away and stared at each other.

"Well?" he asked, fully aware that she hadn't answered his question.

"Oh! Yes, I would like to have a drink with you," she said smiling widely. Then, her brow furrowed again, "But why didn't you ask me when we were sitting in the bench?"

With a lopsided smile he reasoned, "You said I should call you if I wanted to hang out. I merely waited to be able to do just that."

She laughed again, clutching her stomach and shaking her head. He watched her almost in a trance. When she managed to compose herself, Vincent realized he could control himself no longer.

Without heeding the part of him that was screaming in distress -flashing numerous red flags inside his mind- he closed the distance between them entirely. He watched as her cheeks turn a shade of red and felt her hands on his chest, her fingers clutching the fabric of the scarf he borrowed.

Almost automatically, he leaned slightly forward, breathing the scent of her perfume. The aroma reminded him of flowers; roses flashing inside his head.

He was still trying to decide what to do as his eyes moved from her beautiful eyes to her slightly parted lips. Idly, he noted she was doing the same but before that could fully register, something unexpected happened.

Vincent Valentine felt her pulling him towards her; finishing what he'd started by tugging at the scarf around his neck. He brushed his lips against hers in a feather-like kiss. They were softer than he'd imagine and the feeling was exquisitely delightful, madly enthralling.

Her eyes were intent on his when they parted. Swirling in her wine orbs, he realized he was looking at fire burning slow but steady in them.

"Is that all you can do, Valentine?" She said with a cocky smile that made his heart drum faster.

How had Cloud left her? Not that he was complaining…

"Is that a challenge, Lockhart?" he asked smoothly, a smirk on his lips.

Her smile widened and he saw her lick her lips, "What would you do if it was?"

"I would have to prove you wrong," he answered as he kissed her, this time, deeply.

To his satisfaction, Vincent felt her kissing him back as he pulled her closer; his claw on her lower back as his human hand grasped the back of her neck. And, like he had always silently wished, he simply let go off himself, getting lost in her warmth and the fire of her touch.

And to think it had all begun with a cell phone.

**-FINIS-**

**Story Written by: Giselle González**

© Final Fantasy VII is Property of Square Enix.

* * *

**Fanart: **You can check an illustration I did for this fic in the following link (get rid of the spaces): h t t p : / / gigi-fenixphoenix . deviantart . c o m / art / FF-Vincent-x-Tifa-133269018

* * *

**:…:Other Final Fantasy Stories:...:**

+-+**Unexpected Date** +-+

A _Final Fantasy VII_. "Who could have thought the day that started so horribly could end up to be the best day of her life," Tifa wondered as she remembered Vincent's touch. ::Tifa x Vincent:: One-Shot. A date in Gold Saucer.

+-+**OneWinged Angels** +-+

Jenova's control over Sephiroth broke with his death. Now, he is sent back to protect Tifa and save the planet from the entity that threatens it. The problem: how to convince her of his good intentions? ::TifaxSephiroth:: Post AC.


End file.
